HARRY POTTER Y LA ANTORCHA DE LA LLAMA VERDE
by platudo
Summary: 6to libro. MI VERSION SOBRE LO QUE SERA LA CONTINUACION DE HARRY POTTER Y LA ORDEN DEL FENIX.


HARRY POTTER Y LA ANTORCHA DE LA LLAMA VERDE  
  
CAPITULO 1  
  
En Privet Drive todos los años era común que luego de la llegada del sobrino de los Dursley se viera a este encargarse de todas las tareas del No 4, todas las tardes se veía a ese joven de aspecto un poco extraño podar el jardín y sacar la basura, además de las labores de cocinar, lavar y limpiar que realizaba dentro de la casa y que solo conocían los que se acercaban a cruzar chismes con petunia en las vacaciones en los veranos. Pero este año era evidente que algo andaba mal en la familia mas normal (solo ellos se creían esto) del barrio, porque esta vez ese joven que era en pocas palabras el esclavo de verano de l No. 4 no se había visto rastro de el ni de las antiguas actividades que desempeñaba cada verano que venia a pasar con su "Familia".  
  
Este joven es Harry Potter el "niño que vivió", lo cual significaba muchas cosas que aparte de las cuales era reconocido en su mundo, era un gran universo en lo que llevaba de vida. Porque era el niño que vivió engañado por sus tíos pensando que era huérfano luego de que sus padres murieran en un accidente de transito y como prueba de ello era la cicatriz que tenia en la frente, así estuvo convencido hasta que al cumplir los 11 años se entero que en realidad era un mago hijo de una familia muy respetada de entre los magos, y que era el ser mas famoso luego quizás de Merlín y de Albus Dumbledore, por que el al tener solo un año sobrevivió a la maldición asesina y venció al mago mas tenebroso de los últimos tiempos LORD VOLDEMORT, entro al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería donde estudiaron sus padres, allí conoció a sus primeros amigos Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, junto con ellos en su primer año salvo la piedra filosofal, en segundo salvo a la hermana de Ron venciendo al recuerdo de Voldemort y aniquilando al Basilico monstruo que moraba en la cámara de Slytherin, en tercero conoció a su padrino y la verdad sobre la traición de Peter que entrego a sus padres a Voldemort y salvo a su padrino de ser besado por los dementores, en cuarto año gano el torneo de los Tres Magos(aunque en realidad fueron cuatro los participantes) donde presencio al final de la ultima prueba el resurgimiento de Voldemort, ya en quinto Voldemort descubrió la conexión entre el y Harry y trato de manipular su mente para que este fuera al ministerio y le entregara la profecía, al final la profecía se rompió y nadie se entero de ella solo Harry que la escucho por labios de Dumbledore y como resultado de la búsqueda de esta murió su Padrino Sirius Black lo cual lo desmoralizo pues para el era la única familia que en realidad tenia, al volver a Londres en la Estación King's Cross cuando iba a volver con sus tíos los integrantes de la Orden del Fénix amenazaron a los Dursley con tomar represarías sino alimentaban y trataban bien a Harry, quien ya veía que ese verano iba a ser peor que los anteriores.  
  
Tan solo llevaba cuatro días desde que había vuelto del Colegio y se la pasaba en su cuarto encerrado tratando de superar la muerte de su padrino, y es que no era tarea fácil, ya que como el año pasado le habían prohibido a sus amigos intercambiar correspondencia con el, y para colmo los Dursley se dedicaban a ignorarlo a tal punto que solo los plato que deslizaban a través de la rendija de la puerta de su cuarto era lo único que recibía de ellos, ni una palabra, ni expresión, y aunque Harry preferiría en esos momentos que Vernon viniera y lo insultara y luego lo mandara a hacer todos los oficios, el no se encontraba de animo ni tan siquiera para probar lo que le pasaban en los platos.  
  
Estaba en una de esas tantas depresiones cuando escucho que tocaban a la puerta de la casa y nadie atendía, pareciese que no hubiere nadie en la casa, tomo su varita y la coloco en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón con el cual había llegado de la Estación cuando volvía del colegio y fue en ese momento cuando se percato de su estado y del no muy agradable aroma que emanaba de el llevaba ya cuatro días sin asearse y viendo que no tenia tiempo de irse a asear pues en la puerta ya llevaban bastante tiempo insistiendo decidió bajar así para despachara quien fuese de la manera mas cortés posible para no terminar de empeorar la imagen que tenia en el barrio aunque a el eso era lo que menos le importaba.  
  
Cuando abrió la puerta sintió molestia al ver que se trataba de la señora Figg (una squib que junto con Mundugunus velaban por la seguridad del lugar para avisar a los de la orden ante cualquier presencia oscura que se presentase), pero ni modo ya había abierto y Arabella ya estaba adentro acomodándose en un sillón de la sala de los Dursley, traía consigo una canasta de esas que se llevan a los días de campo y unas cartas que dejo sobre la mesa de la sala. Harry al ver que lo que buscaba Arabella era hablar con el y entregarle las cartas no le quedo mas remedio que cerrar para atenderla.  
  
Arabella le dio palabras de animo que aunque en ese momento a Harry le parecían apariencias de los demás (ya que ellos no habían perdido al único ser que le quedaba y que consideraba como su familia), pero se sorprendió cuan esta empezó a regañarle por no comer debidamente y por no querer salir del cuarto al menos para respirar aire puro, explicándole que el no estaba recluido en su cuarto, sino que debería estar en el perímetro que cubrían los escudos y protecciones que habían sido puestos sobre la casa y parte del barrio para que este pudiera salir a caminar y observar al menos el centro comercial que quedaba en los limites del perímetro protegido.  
  
Luego de hacerle comer todo el contenido de la canasta donde habían gran cantidad de emparedados y un termo de zumo de calabaza junto con algunas frutas de mas, le fue a entregar las cartas que había traído las cuales eran cinco.  
  
Primero le entrego una de parte del ministerio la cual venia en un sobre sellado con el escudo del ministerio de magia ingles, en ella expresaban sus disculpas por no creer en su palabra sobre el retorno de Voldemort y donde lo citaban para el 1 de Agosto a las 17:30 para recibir disculpas publicas y una indemnización por parte del ministerio y le informaban la presencia también de Albus Dumbledore quien se en encargaría de traerlo personalmente a las instalaciones del ministerio de magia ingles, Harry pensó en negarse a ir, pero al saber que era el Director de su escuela quien lo llevaría pues no le quedaba otra opción que ir.  
  
Otras dos cartas tenían el escudo de Hogwarts, la primera del Director donde le informaba lo mismo que la carta del ministerio y le recordaba lo de siempre que en caso de alguna novedad con la cicatriz le avisara de inmediato, que no se saliera del perímetro de seguridad y por ultimo que siguiera aprendiendo a cerrar su mente con el estudio del Occlumency, para ello recibiría dos libros que le ayudarían en esa labor además de avanzar al Leglimency, lo que noto interesante es la posdata que decía que cuidara bien los libros pues eran ediciones únicas escritas por Ravenclaw; la otra carta del colegio era de McGonagall subdirectora y jefa de su casa, donde le informaba que era reasignado al equipo de quidditch y le nombraba como capitán del equipo para este año y por supuesto le señala que su saeta de fuego se le entregara el 1 de septiembre una vez acabado el banquete de bienvenida.  
  
Una cuarta carta que Harry tardo en distinguir era de Remus Lupin uno de los amigos de su padre y de Sirius y en ella le mandaba ánimos para superar lo de Sirius y en especial le hacia ver que el no era el único que sufría con su deceso ya que el también había perdono a alguien a quien consideraba mas que un amigo, un hermano.  
  
La quinta carta tenia un sello que Harry recuerda haberlo visto antes pero no de donde, cuando lo abre nota que es un a carta del Gringotts el banco de los magos donde le informan que en próximos días recibirá la visita de uno de sus funcionarios quien le entregara los bienes que pasaba a heredar por la muerte de Sirius Black quien en su testamento le había dejado todo a el, la visita estaba fechada para el 29 de Julio en las horas de la tarde. Al terminar de leer la carta se sintió triste de nuevo por recordar lo de su padrino pero quedo mudo al saber que heredaba la fortuna de su padrino que según sabia no era poca cosa.  
  
Al terminar de leer las cartas la Sra. Figg se quedo esperando las reacciones del joven pero se quedo muda al solo recibir las gracias por entregarle las cartas y la iba a despedir cuando ella le pregunta si no va a responder a alguna de ellas, a lo que el joven responde con las ordenes que había recibido por parte del Albus Dumbledore, notándose que Arabella se quedaba pensativa y mirando con compasión a Harry, luego de despedirse le hizo prometer este que no se encerraría en su cuarto y si no se sentía a gusto con en la casa podría pasar un rato por la de ella y así también se despejaría caminando .  
  
Harry subió a su habitación y empezó a ordenar sus cosas, ya que aun no había abierto su baúl y luego de haber aseado su cuarto, se ducho y vistió con lo mejorcito que tenia para sentarse a empezar sus deberes, al acabar el día ya había terminado con las redacciones de historia de la magia y transformaciones e iba a empezar los de encantamientos cuando sintió que alguien abría la puerta de su cuarto y con disimulo dejaba un paquete al lado de ella, cerrándola inmediatamente después de lograr su cometido. El joven que estaba por abrir sus libros de encantamientos no sintió temor de que alguien del lado oscuro hubiese sido el que dejara el paquete pues conociendo a Albus Dumbledore podía estar seguro de que ningún ser del lado oscuro pudiese acercarse a Privet Drive, como hubiese pensado quizás en los anteriores años.  
  
Cerro su libro y se dispuso a recoger el paquete que al parecer era una caja del tamaño de un libro, lo cual lo extraño, pero mas confundido quedo cuando al leer la nota que tenia encima supo que ese paquete lo había dejado su tía. En la nota que de por si parecía haber sido escrita mucho tiempo atrás por el estado del papel ponía simplemente que esto le pertenecía por herencia de parte de la familia de su madre Lilian Evan Potter y que al ser ella (su tía) la ultima de las descendientes pero de sangre no mágica se veía en la obligación de entregárselo a el. Además de esta explicación por parte de su tía se apreciaba que aquella nota continuaba con letra de otra persona diferente y ponía las instrucciones para poder acceder al contenido de ella, las cuales al parecer de chico eran muy fáciles quizás para que cualquier persona sin importar la sangre pudiera seguirlas, pero en fin no había mas que probar para abrir la caja.  
  
Se dedico unos instantes a leer las indicaciones ya ver el rompecabezas que tenia que resolver para poder abrir la caja, según la instrucción la forma final de el rompecabezas seria la bestia emblema del escudo de armas de los Evans y que según una nota que aparecía en otro tipo de letra diferente indicaba que era una criatura mágica muy poderosa pero no ponía cual era. Se la paso intentando hasta la noche cuando por fin empezó a perfilarse la forma de una manticora pero estaba tan cansado que decidió dejarlo para la mañana y se acostó.  
  
Estaba en un volcán y sentía que lo miraban desde varias direcciones, además del calor sentía la presencia de varias cosas o criaturas muy poderosas y de gran tamaño, no sabia que estaba haciendo el ahí y se cuestiono que quizás Lord Voldemort estuviera cerca del lugar para torturar a alguien. Pero tuvo que terminar sus cavilaciones cuando vio que alguien que salió de uno de los sitios donde se sentían esas presencias y se dirigía hacia el. Era un anciano que vestía una túnica hecha de una piel impresionantemente fina pero a la vez suficientemente fuerte para soportar algunos ataques, el anciano se situó hacia el y le entrego un objeto con la forma de una flauta luego hizo una reverencia hacia el y se desvaneció, al instante sus sentidos se tensaron al máximo al sentir que muchas de esas cosas que había percibido se acercaban poco a poco. Cuando vio al fin de que se trataba de una manada de manticoras se sintió indefenso pues aunque llevaba su varita consigo había escuchado una vez a Hermione que eso animales eran prácticamente invencibles y que el único que las había podido repeler y vencer al menos a una había sido Merlín.  
  
Las criaturas ya estaban prácticamente encima de el que al parecer no era capaz de formular ningún conjuro por el terror que daba tenerlas de frente, entonces recordó el objeto que le acababa de dar el anciano y rápidamente sin saber como presiono los botones, en un orden que inconscientemente sabia cual era, y se escucho unos sonidos que eran aun mas espeluznantes que la s manticoras, pero al pareces estas ultimas reconocieron el sonido que emanaba del objeto y se quedaron mirándolo (Harry pensó que quizás estaban analizando como iba a ser la repartición del banquete que seguramente iba a ser el) y se sorprendió cuando entre todas las que había se abrió paso la mas imponente de todas y cuando se situó delante de el esta inclino su cabeza y al parecer estaba esperando que algo por parte de el sucediese, nuevamente llegaron recuerdos a el pero esta vez de la clase con Hagrid cuando estudiaron el hipogrifo y entendió lo que la manticora quería, se armo de valor y poso su mano sobre la cabeza de aquel animal que de repente le cambio ese sentimiento de temor en uno de confianza. Una vez termino de acariciar y detallar a su nueva amiga (la manticora) esta se inclino aun mas ofreciéndole su lomo para montar,. Luego de subir sintió una sensación fabulosa algo comparada a la de volar en su saeta de fuego, pero era algo único la perspectiva montando a la criatura.  
  
La manada empezó a dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia una de las paredes del volcán y justo cuando iban a chocar se abrió un portal que lo conducía al centro de la montaña, el camino era como un laberinto de pasadizos que tenia ramificaciones que al parecer iban a los "aposentos" de las manticoras. Iban siguiendo el trecho principal y se podía distinguir que al final había algo que emanaba una gran luz rosada, cuando iban llegando al final del trecho doblaron hacia la izquierda y se detuvieron frente a lo que parecía una de los aposentos. Las criatura en la que estaba montado se poso en el suelo doblando sus poderosas patas delanteras y lo dejo descender para ubicarse frente al aposento. Se quedo maravillado y pensó que Hagrid se volvería loco de la felicidad si conociera ese sitio. Estaba recorriendo con su vista el sitio cuando vio que al final del lo que en verdad parecía una gruta había el la pared un grabado con la forma del objeto que le había dado el anciano y debajo de este habían unas runas que de por si no entendió. Se dirigió hacia el grabado y vio que había una abertura con la forma del objeto y supuso que funcionaba como las llaves muggles, por lo tanto cogió el objeto y cuando lo ubico en el grabado se escucho el rugir de la manticora que lo había conducido y sintió que las demos los habían dejado solo. Inmediatamente después del rugir del la criatura la pared empezó abrirse y sintió la sensación de cuando estabas en la sala común del Colegio, pero no alcanzo a observar lo que había detrás de las puertas pues su Tía lo estaba llamando para avisarle de que tenia visita.  
  
Se desperezo ya que aunque había tenido ese extraño sueño hacia mucho que no podía dormir tanto tiempo sin levantarse sobresaltado, se lavo la cara y se puso una sudadera vieja de su primo, para luego bajar a recibir la visita que eran algunos de la orden, como había supuesto al bajar las escaleras, estaban Tonks con el pelo color verde fosforescente, junto con Lupin quienes traían consigo algunas bolsas.  
  
Luego de los saludos formales y de entregar el informe de cómo lo estaban tratando los Dursley, procedieron a entregarle las bolsas donde había una dotación de ropa que le permitiría usar al menos unas quince de mudas diferentes, junto con varios pares de zapatos, además unas cuantas gorras y tres chaquetas, en otra bolsa había gran cantidad de implementos escolares muggles, entre los que se destacaban en especial una laptop con sus respectivos periféricos adicionales, junto con dispositivo que le permitía el acceso a un servidor del Wizarding que había era uno de los últimos avances de la tecnología que habían adaptado los magos donde dispondría de toda la información existente sobre el mundo mágico y podría hacer sus compras instantáneas en línea sin tener que trasladarse a las tiendas mágicas, aunque también si el quería podría obtener el acceso a la Internet muggle tramitando la solicitud Henry Froncs jefe de comunicaciones de Wizarding 


End file.
